The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for practicing the game of football and, in particular, to a dummy apparatus for permitting football players to practice causing fumbles by ball carriers.
The nature of the contact sport of football is such that injuries occur even during practice. Therefore, it is desirable to practice against inanimate objects rather than teammates. For example, sleds are available for assisting players to develop proper offensive blocking skills. These sleds typically have pads attached to a framework mounted on ground engaging skids. The sleds also can be used to develop tackling, drive blocking, pass protection and hit-and-spin skills.
Various types of dummies also are available for practicing football techniques. While some dummies are designed to hang from a frame, other dummies are free-standing. Typically, the free-standing dummies are used to teach blocking and tackling techniques. In some cases, the dummies are of the pop-up type which frees a player from having to hold the dummy while another player practices. Pop-up dummies are generally air filled with a rounded, weighted bottom. Most pop-up dummies are provided with handles and at least one version has two horizontally extending arms to simulate a blocker with his arms fully extended.
Currently, defensive football players are being taught to be alert to an opportunity to cause a fumble by a ball carrier. Although the most important concern is to stop the forward motion of the ball carrier, the first tackler or a subsequent tackler may be presented with the opportunity to "tackle" or "strip" the ball causing the ball carrier to lose his grip and fumble. Currently, the only method of practicing this defensive technique is to use a teammate as the ball carrier.